


Korra of Ashen

by Aelixander



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-26 20:00:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 20,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21584413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aelixander/pseuds/Aelixander
Summary: This will be a series set in a world in which the events described in The Final Testament of Firelord Zuko have occurred. Korra has been raised in what remains of the Fire Nation after Zuko's disasterous reign, now called the Ashen League or Ashen. Though originally of the Southern Water tribe Korra considers Ashen to be her home and her foster parents her family. She will do whatever she can to help them achieve their goals.This is a retelling of Korra's story set in Na Sing Se, a place that would have been Republic City had things not gone so tragically wrong. This world is a harsher place, with many opposing sides fighting over what is left after the Fire Nation devastated the Earth Kingdom and nearly annihilated the Water Tribes. For Avatar Korra, bringing balance back to the world seems an impossibility. It is difficult to think of anything other than survival.Korra has traveled to the Earth Kingdom city to strengthen her house in its bid for power among the nobles of Ashen. She finds much more. The delicate politics of feuding tribes forced to work together. Conspiracies of power that tug at the strings of her life. And secrets of her past she is not sure she wants to know.
Comments: 2





	1. The Penetrable City

I always thought it was weird how quickly I took to firebending. One of my first memories is going out fishing with Father, my real father. He'd gotten a decent haul. I'd “helped” with my stick and string, me being all of four at the time. The sun was going down and he went to make camp. Got a nice fire going. 

I remember feeling it. Not just its heat on my face but it. For the first time I wondered if it was alive on its own. That part of me that felt it reached out and as I touched it there was a pulse like a heartbeat. 

Could it be?

I grasp too hard and the fire flares up. Screaming I fling my arms over my head, trying to protect myself. In my panic I bend the snow up, burying me with the fire. It's the first time I remember bending anything.

My father gets very quiet after that. I feel like I've done something wrong. I tell him I'm sorry, that I won't do it again and he just hugs me close. He stinks like fish and yet I can't remember the last time I felt so comforted, so safe.

“I should be so happy. My daughter. A waterbender.” I've never seen my father cry before. “There are so few left...” He pushes me out of our hug and keeps me at arms length. I've never seen him look so serious. “You have to promise me you'll never do it. Not unless I say.”

I had no idea why he wanted this. Honestly I could barely understand anything he was saying to me at the time. I doubt that these are even the words he used, just what I've pieced together of what I can remember. But I know I promised.

It would be years before I realized that fire, not water was the first element I connected to. Funny how that is, considering how things turned out. A year later and the Fire Nation would come down to exterminate the last remnants of the Southern Tribe. I escaped with my mother while my father stayed behind to fight. 

The weeks after that were a blur. Mostly I remember it was dark, it being winter in the South Pole. And the hunger of course. If I live a hundred years I'll never forget what it's like to go without food for far too long. Sometimes it gets so bad I can't sleep at night.

The last I saw my mother she was comforting me with a song, brushing her figertips on my forehead as she fidgeted with my hair. I wanted a fire but she said we couldn't have one and I was miserable. 

She looks into my eyes. The full moon hangs behind her, pale and bright so that I can see the blue in her eyes and her small, sad smile.

“I'm hungry, Mommy.” I tell her. A tear slides down one of her cheeks.

“I know, baby.” She croons. “Mommy's going to look for something to eat, but you have to go to sleep.”

I tell her I'm not tired but soon enough the exhaustion of trekking through snow all day without food sets in. Her singing slowly draws the curtains of my sight and I fall soundly asleep.

When I wake up it is dark again, but darker than before. The moon is nowhere to be seen and neither is my mother. I stayed there waiting for hours but the wind began to pick up, sending me shivering. My father had told me it was dangerous to keep outside when the wind picks up. But surely I couldn't leave.

I got an idea but wasn't sure if it was the right thing to do. Father said I shouldn't unless he told me to... But father wasn't there, and neither was mother and the winds were only getting stronger. So I reached out and tried to grab onto the snow. Took me a few tries but finally I was able to fling it about. The hard part was making the piles into something useful. I crawled into my little burrow, hardly big enough for me to lay inside and immediately went to sleep, the last thing I hear before it takes me is the sound of the wind starting to howl.

I wake up to complete darkness. As I slept a storm had hit, snow plugging up the opening to my burrow. Terrified I lash out, breaking the icy shell around me like an egg. The sky is a blank slate of blue, the air around me still. Nothing stirs for miles. That's when I decide I have to go look for my mother. 

I never did find her...

Instead I found the Fire Nation. The rest is history.

We've been at sea a few weeks. A long trip from Ashen to Earth Kingdom lands. I stand at the prow of my ship, listening to the metal clank of the engine and smelling the smoke that billows from the iron furnace. Usually these comfort me, but today the metal seems to crash and clang so loudly, the smoke itching in my lungs, reminding me of home. I realize it's because I don't want to be here. On this ship, crossing this ocean, heading towards what was charitably called a city in a place where people should by all rights hate me and probably do.

Father, the current one, told me it was important. And it is. I just don't understand why it's my job. I said as much when he told me he was sending me on this errand.

“Well you're the Avatar, sweetheart.” 

He had a way of making terms of endearment feel... sickening. It's all the effort he puts behind the affection, as if that would make up for lack of a biological connection. He's still afraid I'm comparing him to my real father.

I try to tell him there is no comparison. That I don't really remember much about my first, him having abandoned me. Apparently dying in a pointless battle was better than spending your life with wife and daughter... 

No, Jiro was much more of a father to me than Tonraq ever was. Especially then...

“The Avatar has always been about building bridges.” He grins that silly ass grin of his, mouth too wide with a gap between his two front teeth and his eyes twinkling spectacularly. I'm pretty sure they shine so much because the effort of smiling so wide is painful enough to bring him to tears.

“I was told it was to defeat the Firelord.” That gets rid of his smile. The people of Ashen get very uncomfortable when you mention the 'f' word. “Did it when I was five. Don't I deserve a break?”

“Of course.” He isn't smiling or teasing, just looking at me with a sort of sad longing. “I wish we could keep you here and we could give this burden to someone else...” He puts his hands on my shoulders. His fingers, thin and bony are surprisingly strong.

“But the Earth Kingdom has not forgotten that it was the Fire Nation that got them in their predicament in the first place.”

“But the Fire Nation doesn't exist anymore.” I protest, secure in my knowledge. “Not since we formed the League.” 

“It does for them.” He says with a sad smile. “Maybe they're right and we're just trying to hide from ourselves...” He shakes his head. “I'm sorry, Korra. But I'm afraid that you're the only one who can get through to them.”

“Why can't you come with me?” I plead. It's the first time I would have left Ashen since...

“You have to be seen as your own authority,” He explains. “Separate from but connected to the Ashen League.” 

“That doesn't make any sense.” I argue.

“It's politics, dear.”

And that was that. So here I am. 

The smell of the smoke is making me feel nauseated. I try to focus on my breathing. Slow. In. Hold. Slow. Out. It helps a little but I feel cold sweat on my forehead. A tower slowly rises up from the ocean and as the ship closes in I notice it is actually a statue upheld by a tall plinth. I can see two carved figures, one holding up the other's prone form, but it is too high up for me to see it in detail.

“What the hell is that?” I wonder aloud in irritation. My stomach is in a roil but I will not be seen vomiting over the side of my own ship.

“It used to be a statue dedicated to Fi-...” The guard beside me interrupts himself with a cough as he realizes his mistake. “I mean... Ozai. When he fell and... Zuko abandoned the colonies, earthbenders well... repurposed it.”

“What do you mean?” It's hard to focus when all that's between you and puking your guts out is sheer force of will.

“They carved down the statue into a dedication of the Avatar.” An older gentleman whose name I do not know offers.

“The Avatar?” I ask, confused. “But I wasn't born yet.”

The deck around me erupts into laughter and I can feel the heat filling my face. The older gentleman whose name I will continue to not know claps a hand on my shoulder. It takes everything in me not to swipe it away.

“The last one, Embress.” I'm still not used to the new title. Mother had given over her privileges to me in order to grant me the authority to treat with foreign dignitaries. It makes me the youngest Embress in history, which would be more impressive if the title had been in existence for more than ten years.

“Seems pointless to have a welcome statue no one can see.” I mutter, still focusing on my breathing. In. Slow. Out. Slow. It's becoming harder to keep calm and even.

“You assume they want to welcome people.” The older gentleman points out. As if that's the final straw my stomach heaves on its own, intent on erupting will or no will. I decide if it's going to happen I might as well enjoy as much of it as I can. 

I turn to the gentleman just as I feel my stomach clench, a steady stream of chunky white launching from my mouth to pelt the beautiful crimson silk of his robes. It spatters across him, his face screwed in agonized disgust as the vomit smears across the golden flames embroidered across his chest.

“Are you alright, Embress?” A guard shouts as a few start forward to help before realizing they don't know how. I wipe my mouth with the back of my hand and stand up straight.

“Much better now.” I say truthfully, shooting a quick grin to the older gentleman before making my face more politic. He stands helplessly in place, arms held in front of him, hands limp as he tries and fails to hold the vomit away from him, gagging visibly. 

“I'm terribly sorry, sir.” I murmur in a shy voice I'd learned is oddly compelling to people, particularly men. “Would you like to use my quarters to freshen up?”

“Yes...” He speaks between his attempts to hold back his own lunch. “Yes... that would be... adequate...” 

I have my guards escort him away and suddenly the ocean air feels fresher, the smoke less irritating. As another guard arrives with a bucket to wash my mess away I even find myself a little hungry. I can only hope the food is better than the view.

Past the statue lies a great bay welcoming us into its arms. Inside the span is the ugliest hodgepodge of buildings I have ever seen scrapped together. Every shape imaginable, regular or otherwise is strewn like garbage across the shoreline wrapped in wiring so that I'm not sure whether it's used to stabilize or power the structure. To top it off the entire place is overgrown. Trees and vines and all sorts of green take up every bit of space that isn't occupied by the buildings. It's as if the city were a living thing that had sprouted from the ground and grew haphazardly in bulbous tumors till it resembled this twisted morass.

“How do people live here?” I ask in disgust.

“I suppose we're about to find out.” The same guard that explained the statue before says amiably. If he keeps up this good nature I might have to learn his name.

The ship continues its course, pulling into a dock that basically resembles a coagulated wooden soup. Pieces of wood are embedded into some sort of spongy concrete. It gives beneath the feet of the dock hands walking about.

“Are we sure we can trust our ship with these people?” 

“Do not worry, Embress.” This is the captain I believe. At least he is an older, bearded gentleman that soldiers on the ship listen to. “Their means may not be conventional but you'd be surprised what their ingenuity comes up with.” 

Two of the workers wait as if to greet us at the edge of the dock. In unison they squat down and lift up their fists. Vines erupt from the water, shooting towards us. They splay their fingers and the vines unfurl like braids of a frayed rope.

I raise my hand, readying my voice to give the attack order as I breathe in deep to send jets of fire against the strike of the vines. If it's a fight they want I'm more than ready to give it to them.

A hand rests on my shoulder. It's the captain. I look up at his calm smile.

“There is no need to be afraid.” He assures me and as I look back I see that the vines are slowing down in their course. As they touch the rim of the ship I watch as the two benders sway back and forth at a mesmeric pulse, their arms and fingers wriggling like kelp underwater. The vines slither in response, making their way across rails to find hooks and holds to wrap around. The benders stop their sway and pull with painstaking care towards them. The ship groans as it follows the motion, easing its way into the dock. As it closes in one of the pair breaks the unity and starts to weave a web between the two main stems of vines. Her dance is a complicated blur of motion around her partner till at last he breaks from his role as sturdy foundation and they come together, arms interlocked, the web cinching into a bridge with their embrace.

I'm stunned. In all my life I have never seen anything like it. Unable to help myself I yelp in delight, clapping my hands before putting fingers to my lips to give out a shrill whistle. The couple, startled from their work, jump up like cat-deer on the plain. It's too far to tell but the woman looks to be blushing and trying to hide her face while the man looks on with a sheepish grin. An older man comes up from behind and wacks him in the back of the hand with his palm. The younger man rubs his head while the older says something to him I don't quite catch. He bows and the other two follow in suit as I make my way down this incredible gangplank.

“I apologize if I startled you.” The polite voice is much easier to do now that I no longer feel sick. Too bad my excitement gets the better of me. “But that was absolutely amazing! How does it work?”

“Well-.” The young man starts before the older man elbows him in the ribs.

“She isn't actually interested, Tukk.” The old man scolds. “She's just being polite.”

“No really!” I honestly can't remember the last time I had been so delightfully surprised by something. “Was that earthbending or waterbending? I was too shocked to pay attention.”

“We are waterbenders.” The woman offers in a soft voice, hiding her face behind her sleeve. “We bend the water in the vines that grow from the dock.”

“Is that why it's so squishy?” I stamp my foot, smiling as the force makes it bounce back up. It may look hideous but it's pretty fun.

“I suppose so...” The woman replies. “I don't know much about how they build them. I just bend the vines with Tukk.” She blushes as she says his name.

“Well it's awesome!” I tell her. “I'd like to learn how to do it myself. You think you could teach me?”

The woman's face pales and her eyes widen with shock. She goes to stammer out an answer but is interrupted by the nameless old gentleman emerging from his freshening up. 

“I rather doubt you will have the time, Embress.” He stands tall and arrogant in a white robe lined with gold. Odd, since white is usually reserved for funerals. Are those the only two he owns? “We have much that needs to be accomplished and not a moment too soon.”

“He's probably right.” I concede to the relief of... “What was your name?”

“Wyn.” She smiles.

“It's nice to meet you, Wyn.” I tell her. “I hope I'll get to learn from you.”

“It's nice to meet you too.” She admits. “Welcome to Na Sing Se, Embress Avatar.”

“Come, Embress.” The old gentleman insists. “We must present ourselves to the city's Magistrates.” I comply but only as much as is necessary. We walk a few steps before he falls in line with me.

“You must take care who you associate with while we are here.” He warns in my ear. “Your reputation is no longer your own.”

“What's wrong with them?” I ask, perhaps too loudly. He grabs my shoulder and squeezes hard.

“They are dock workers.” He explains matter of fact. “Waterbenders.”

“Yes, and it was perfectly fine for us to have them pull us in but not to let them speak to us?” I scoff, again too loudly.

“You must take care who you appear sympathetic to in this city, Embress.” He hisses between his teeth. “If you think the League uneasy it pales in comparison to this place of divided loyalties. Do not forget for whom we have come.” 

He was right of course. At least, that is if his lessons were as accurate as he claimed. In the weeks during their journey he had drilled the minutiae of Na Sing Se politics into my mind. Over and over I had to hear about the petty squabbles between the Earth Kingdom citizens and the Water Tribe refugees. Both knew they needed each other so they could not engage in open hostility but it was obvious that they both resented it and lashed out at every opportunity. Much of the city's haphazard design was because they couldn't quite agree on zoning laws and this was the compromise that came out of it.

Meanwhile both sides stand on the backs of the firebenders, who are the ones who truly get the raw deal. They came in trickles in the years after Firelord Zuko's death and the end of his mad genocide. Hunted by their own nation, they dared not go back, so they found shelter in the budding foundations of Na Sing Se. For a price.

That's who we are here for. Hopefully they'll want us.

A man passes by trying so hard to be obsequious he stands out. I look to see he has a sort of red vest tied tight like a corset over his chest. It looks... uncomfortable to say the least. Like a rigid shell molded over his torso. I've seen stranger fashion but something about it is unsettling. That's when I notice the fire sigil drawn in orange on his back.

He's a firebender... I realize remembering a little fact the old gentleman had mentioned in passing.

“They make firebenders wear constrictive clothing.” He sounds more perplexed by the concept than outraged. I wonder if he has considered it any more than as something he had read in a book.“The idea is to make them easily identifiable while restricting their breathing and thus their ability to firebend. Ingenious really.” He seems to remember himself. “If not... well... barbarous.”

I didn't believe him when he said it. It sounded too bizarre, too demeaning to be true. And yet here it is, proof wrapped in crimson against my faith in common decency. 

I have never felt this kind of anger before. A slow burn that seethes at the pit of my stomach. It takes every ounce of self control I have not to cut the thing off of him and burn it in the middle of this square. 

And yet... Yeah, it might make me feel better... But how would that help anything? 

A part of me doesn't care...

I need to stop thinking about this. Better that I focus on meeting with the Magistrates. They are the ones in power. It's they who are doing this. I find myself grateful for this random stranger. Because of him I am no longer afraid to face them. In fact they will have to try hard not to face me. Good thing they are expecting me.

The Hall of Magistrates is beautiful, the only structure I can say so without caveat. Delicate pillars weave themselves up in braids of stone, lined with flowered vines. So many kinds interweave together that it is a panoply of color and intricate shapes. Stars among roses. Cups among shells. Butterflies hovering close and birds nesting in the eaves high above. Beneath this slanted canopy stands a series of animals carved to giant size. Platypus-bear and Sky Bison. Eel-hound and cat-deer. Dragon and badger-mole. There are so many I can't count them.

I walk up smooth marble steps to the sound of gentle waterfalls flowing into tranquil pools beside me. The air is sweet with the scent of flowers and filled with birds singing. Despite myself I feel calm as we ascend the steps to the doors of the hall, each side guarded by men in ludicrously obvious costumes that told you one was an earthbender and the other a waterbender.

The waterbender preened as he bowed, the blue plume behind his ear crashing over his head like a wave as it falls into place. The earthbender remains stolid in his movements, the green crystal points on his shoulder stabbing upward as he shrugs, inclining his head.

“The Hall welcomes Embress Korra of Ashen.” The waterbender announces. I wonder how his voice manages to carry so well when he is facing the ground. “The court is abuzz with intrigue over your visit. I would not keep them waiting.” He looks up at last and winks at you before gesturing, the doors opening as if he had bent them.

I smile at the waterbender as I pass by, wondering how often he has to practice this routine. He's quite good. If I hadn't been raised in Ashen courts I probably would have thought him sincere.

Inside is gorgeously simple. I'm surrounded by perfectly smooth white stone lining the room with irregular shapes like pillars with jagged ribs. As the sun shines down through the open skylight they cast strange shadows all around, slowly shifting with the traveling sun. The floor is a simple carpet of grass crossed with perpendicular lines of water that intersect to create many rectangular islands. Each is of a different size, surrounding the center where a long rectangular pool lay, raised up and bordered by a marble table where sit a group of nine.

Four on one side wear a simple frock dyed a deep ocean blue while the other side wears a forest green. The man at the head is in all white. It's hard not to notice the lack of red. 

“Embress Korra of the Ashen League.” The man in white assumes, his face hidden by a smooth, pale mask. His voice is low and rough but not unkind. “It is an honor to have one of your nobility here in our humble city.”

“It is an honor to be welcomed so.” I complete the litany. I hold my hand out for the ceremonial amuse bouche that comes with the interaction. An old servant comes to rest a saucer in my palm. A leaf, thin as gossamer resting on it, topped with a foamy cream and a dark purple berry. I go to pick the berry when the servant clears his throat, gesturing towards the table.

I look to see the Magistrates have received their own. They roll the leaf around the foam and twist their ends before popping them in their mouths like candy. I do the same, the leaf dissolving on my tongue with a taste like honey as the cream melts away, rich yet light, leaving the berry which when I bite down is intensely tangy, a taste so bright it can only be appreciated after ramping up from a pure sweet foundation. 

This meant I was safe, at least inside their Hall. Etiquette in Na Sing Se was strictly followed and once a guest had eaten of your food they were under your protection. I can only hope that they are as devout as their reputation says.

“I fear my reputation precedes me however I remain in the dark about your esteemed selves.” I tell the Magistrates. “I have names but no faces to place them.” This is a lie. The old gentleman had provided portraits along with detailed dossiers on all important persons within Na Sing Se. These nine didn't account for a quarter of them but certainly occupied the majority of my attention.

There's Torla. Brilliant engineer. It was she who had made the breakthrough in desalinating water which had been crucial to Na Sing Se's survival. By using earthbending and waterbending together she was able to make seawater drinkable. She is the chief representative of the Water Tribe.

Equal in authority is Lin, daughter of the legendary rebel, Toph Beifong. Hard as steel, she maintained order with her meticulously trained police force. Her cold green eyes betray nothing as I greet her.

Their assistants are, respectively, Medura and Gileon. Young scions of exceptional breeding who seem to have a conspicuous lack of experience in governmental matters. Still, many have remarked on their immaculately politic record and wondered how genuine it was. They are young and Gileon has glasses but that's all I can get before the others follow suit.

Haman and Zaffa are what they call Arbiters of Justice. A title I find strange. Apparently they are the ones that decide whether or not a law is correct. This is curious to me as in my experience the rule of law is always correct. That is what makes it law. They are older, genial. Plump in their colored frocks. 

As I understand it, essentially they were government officials meant to challenge its own authority and I find everything about that fascinating. Especially since these Arbiters are ranked below four of the eight Magistrates.

Which brings us to the last two. Tarrlok and Ferra. Of which I know little. As far as I know they are people of little consequence. The lowest ranks among the Magistrates are actually temporary, replaced every five years through popular vote among the people. This is an election year. There are no term limits but the positions seem to be more based on celebrity than anything of value, and after five years popular attention tends to look elsewhere. In any case the position usually is a throwaway one, mostly used to have someone attend public events and present the face of the administration to its people.

Ferra is an athlete actually. A champion fighter in some sports arena the old gentlemen refuses to tell me more about. It was common to see her seat absent in the Hall of Magistrates. I suppose my arrival is interesting enough to merit a visit. She is large for a woman, muscles apparent under her frock. She moves timidly, as if afraid she'll tear out of her clothes if she moves too vigorously.

The real surprise is Tarrlok, praised for his tireless work in furthering Water Tribe interests. Though in theory Water Tribe citizens are to be treated as equals, in practice the process has been messy. There are still many among the Earth Kingdom who view their presence as a kind of invasion. No matter that without them the city would have starved to death decades ago...

He has been ambitious with his five years. A shame that he will be replaced in the next few months. The top contender for the position is to be some singer I hear. He smiles at me as we greet each other and... well he's more handsome than I expected. A square jaw and bright blue eyes and hair elegantly braided down his back. I hope I'm not blushing as he takes my hand in his.

Last to greet me is the Heirophant himself, Amon, resplendent in white and oddly doll-like in his mask. It is the closest thing the city has to a lord. He more or less rules as one, with the Magistrates acting as council. This authority is only given by the Magistrates themselves however and they reserve the right to rescind it. If six of the Council object they can overturn any of his decrees. If all eight come together they can remove him from office. Even if that didn't happen a Heirophant can only serve one term of ten years. So a lord, but a leashed one.

The Hierophant has always been a non-bender voted in from either side. There isn't a rule about it that I'm aware of but it is a strictly followed tradition. The mask is unique. The story goes that he suffered at the hands of a firebender that killed his family when he was a child. He survived but not without horrible scars across his face. Still, to come from that to the top authority of a bustling city. It is quite impressive. I can't help but wonder what kind of man lies behind that mask.

They go to sit and I notice that there isn't a seat for me. That's when it dawns on me that I have come here as a petitioner, not a guest. My suspicions are confirmed as Amon speaks.

“We are curious as to the nature of your visit, Embress.” He admits. He is polite. He is formal. And yet... something about the way he speaks, the way his eyes shimmer in the hollows of his mask... it puts me on edge, makes me feel a need to defend myself. From what I can't tell. All he did was mention my name. “We have received no one from the Ashen League since its inception.”

“We were concerned about our reception should we visit.” I answer playfully, hoping my tone is respectful, yet cheerfully coy. “Your city has not been the most welcoming to our former nation.”

“Once burned. Twice shy.” Amon remarks and I swear I can see his satisfied sneer pressed against the petrified lips of his mask. “But this is past. We welcome you now. Tell us. Why have you come?”

This is it. I can no longer hide behind the pleasantries of court. He has decided to cut right to the matter. It doesn't come as a surprise. I had not expected to find much welcome here.

“I come on behalf of my people.” I begin a speech long rehearsed. A derisive snort interrupts me before I have a chance to get going.

“Your people?” Medura accuses. She sits ice cold in her chair, her hands poised delicately in front of her, connected by their fingertips. “And who exactly would that be?” 

Her eyes cut into me, pale as ice, made sharper from her dark skin. Even more so by the pale white locks that drape her shoulders. That single look inspires me to go off script.

“My mother used to tell me I was of the Southern Water Tribe.” I look directly into her eyes, hoping that the fire building in me is enough to melt her cold chill. “She was so proud of it. Told me never to forget it. But I never understood. The South Pole had been wiped out before I was born. We were just some refugees.”

“And who was it that did that to you?” She pounced. Strange. The old gentleman hadn't warned me that this one was so aggressive. Perhaps this is a new development?

“The Fire Nation.” I tell her. The old gentleman places a hand on my shoulder. A warning that I am going too far. I ignore it, taking a few steps forward so that I feel less like a supplicant and more an equal joining them at their table.

“And yet you walk beside them.” She hisses, her tone graceful even then. Filled to the brim with righteous accusation.

“I do.” I admit. It would be pointless to deny. “Though it is the Ashen League now.”

“'A panda-lily by any other name.'” She scoffs. “The League is nothing but a rebranding to escape blame for their actions. Your leaders were among the most influential families of the former Nation.”

“I am not here to debate the merits of my country's choices in how we govern ourselves.” I know I should be less agitated but it's hard not to react to this woman's prickly attitude. “Nor explain why we are Ashen and no longer Fire.”

“I agree.” This is Torla. She had been passively observing our interaction with blank, dark eyes that seem to have no pupils. It's a surprise to hear her speak. “Medura, you would do well to contain yourself. It is unlike you to treat our guests this way.”

“I simply wish for her to explain herself.” Medura insists.

“Then let her speak.” Torla chastises and Medura falls into a resentful silence. I begin to feel like I'm at an awkward dinner party with family.

“Thank you, First-Magistrate Torla.” Titles, always good to remember titles. “As I was saying, I never felt a part of the Southern Water Tribe. It no longer existed. It was never real to me. So I was taken in by the Ashen League and they raised me. Though not, as much as it hurts me to say, as one of their own.”

The old gentleman gasps behind me and I turn, raising my hand to stop him from coming forward.

“Nonsense.” Medura can't help but interject. “You are an Embress. I am told that there is no higher station in your League.” I can't help but smile. Oh how little this girl knew. She may be older than me but I could see her naivety plain across her face. She has not yet learned that a title means nothing without the power to wield it. A lesson I am all too familiar with.

“I am fortunate, no doubt.” I concede. “I have been raised among them but always as an outsider. Every day I have to prove myself to them. I do not blame them for it, but that does not make me one of them.”

“You have not answered my question, Embress.” Amon reminds me.

“Forgive me, Hierophant.” I incline my head in a way that I hope shows respect but not subservience. It amazes me how much people take their cue over such things. “I did not anticipate so many interruptions.”

He nods and waves my apology away. Right. Get on with it.

“When I say I am here on behalf of my people I mean refugees.” My hands are shaking as I say this. I hadn't expected to be so emotional. “People who have lost everything with no place to go and no one to speak for them.”

“That is a founding principle of our city.” This from Gileon. “That's why it's called Na Sing Se. The Penetrable City. We welcome those who have suffered loss and are unwanted elsewhere. It was founded by those people in the first place.”

“And everyone has an equal voice?” I question. Gileon senses a trap but is unsure.

“Well... no system is perfect...” He admits.

“Agreed.” I try not to laugh. Does he honestly not see it? “Tell me. Who speaks for the firebenders living in your city?”

The room remains in awkward silence. I honestly didn't expect them to not have some answer prepared. It's as if they don't even think about it.

“They have only recently come to the city.” Lin speaks up. “I make sure basic needs are met and that they don't pose a security risk. Many help with our energy needs.”

“There have been firebenders reported living here as far back as twenty years.” I'm not supposed to let on how much I know but the blatant lie has me furious. “That's before you were Police Chief, is it not First-Magistrate?”

“Yes.” I wonder why she's making a point of not using my title or if I'm just imagining it. “What I meant to say is they were not here at the founding. We've tried our best to integrate them but things were difficult even before they arrived. It takes time.”

“So of course in the meantime you guard them in camps for their safety.” I finish for her. Her eyes narrow.

“For everyone's safety.” Lin argues. “We take measures for all our sake.”

“I sense an unspoken accusation in our young Embress' words.” Amon muses aloud. “Do you think we are being unfair to our firebenders?” I've gone too far. Way too far. I try to keep my face composed but it feels impossible facing the merciless expression of his mask. The old gentleman places his hand on my shoulder again and this time I listen to his warning.

“Remember that the firebenders came to us.” He continues. “They want to be here.”

“So they are free to leave?” I can't help myself. It's what we came to confirm with the Magistrates to begin with. They look at each other in mild confusion.

“They aren't prisoners, Embress.” Amon assures me. “Of course they are free to leave.” I breathe a sigh of relief. After all I had been told about the firebenders' treatment in Na Sing Se... I had thought the officials might make things difficult. “Though I very much doubt they'll want to leave with you, considering everything.”

“That is our concern.” I hope I sound confident. The truth is he's right. How do you welcome a people back to the place of their genocide? “I thank you for seeing me Magistrates.” I bow and turn to leave.

“There is another matter we must discuss, Embress.” Tarrlok finally speaks up. His voice is smooth, like honey over marble. 

“Another time.” I've had enough of this council of Magistrates for one day.

“I'm afraid I must insist.” Tarrlok is so damn good at sounding reasonable that I can't help but listen. I turn to face him and feel comforted by his smile.

“I suppose I came to ask for your time.” I give in. “It's only fair I give you some of mine.”

“Glad to hear it.” Tarrlok continues. “Tell me. Is it true you are the Avatar?”

“Yes.” I confirm.

“Can you prove it?” He presses. I smile.

“Of course.” I say, already grasping at loose, pale stones around me. I send them forward with a jerk towards Tarrlok's face. He recoils before I stop them, using the distraction to bend water in a wave that soaks him from head to toe.

“Does that count as proof?” I ask him.

Ferra busts out laughing, cackling so loud it echoes from the ceiling. “She could fit in with the Arena.” I hear her say to Zaffa next to her who chuckles. Tarrlok's grin is gone and for a moment I see his face strained in pure wrath. He manages to rein it into a disappointed grimace.

“That will suffice.” He tells me. “Does this mean you can also firebend?”

I arch my eyebrow. Brave man, this Tarrlok. “Of course.”

I decide not to toss fireballs at him but rather light a small flame in my palm. The Magistrates seem put off by it so I snuff it out quickly.

“I'm sorry Embress.” It's amazing how he can say how sorry he is when it's so obvious he's not. “But it is law in Na Sing Se that all firebenders must wear a Douser while in the city limits.” 

“Now that's just absurd.” I'm most surprised to see the old gentleman acting out. Not only that but he's defending me for once. “We are diplomats from a sovereign nation and are therefore exempt from such security measures.”

“So you admit that firebenders pose a security risk?” Tarrlok seems to be out for blood. Whose remains to be seen.

“I concede that Na Sing Se has adopted a security policy it deems necessary involving firebending.” The old gentleman was not giving him an inch. “What I am merely asserting is the Leagues' sovereign right of exemption laid out by your own law. I have no interest in commenting on the policy itself.”

“He is right.” Amon gives in. “The man knows our laws well.”

“Hierophant I must insist for the continued security of our city.” Tarrlok persists. “We are at a crucial point in our relations with the firebenders. If we make an exception now it could undermine two years of effort to get us to agreeable terms.”

“Your city has no legal right to force our Embress to abide by this.” The old gentleman reminds everyone. Something comes over me then. I can only describe it as a feeling welling up from places that I didn't even know existed deep inside me. Places with unfathomable depths of their own calling out to me. Telling me that this is an opportunity.

“I will wear the Douser.” I say, hardly believing the words coming out of my mouth. The whole room turns to me in silence.

“Did you not hear, Embress?” The old gentleman stammers. “You... you do not have to...”

“You've made my rights in the matter perfectly clear.” I cut him off. “It is my choice isn't it?”

“Well...” It's satisfying to see the old gentleman cornered like this. Even if I was consigning myself. “Yes but-.”

“Then I decide that I will be treated the same as the others.” I announce.

“Embress please...” The old gentleman begs. I hold up my hand to silence him. He has at least enough respect left in me to obey.

“Before I agree to this I remind you that I do so under my own terms.” I say to them. “I reserve the right the revoke my consent in the future.”

“Agreed.” Amon states. “Do you have any complaints, Tarrlok?”

“It is sufficient.” Tarrlok grips the air in front of him then throws his arms aside. Droplets of water follow, floating in tiny orbs all around him before he lets them drop to the ground. It leaves him more or less dry, if his hair a bit mussed. “I hope you don't find it too presumptuous of me but I have a tailor waiting to fit you.” He gestures to a side chamber. 

The old man grips my shoulder and spins me bodily to face him. I don't think he's ever done that before.

“Embress Korra.” I hate it when he uses my name with my title. I can handle handle being “the Embress” and being Korra. But not both at the same time. “You don't have to do this. In fact I advise you not to. You'll be seen giving up your sovereign rights.”

“How do you expect me to convince these people to come with us unless they see me as one of them?” I ask him. “I can't forget who we've come for, remember?”

He thinks a moment and seems to look at me as if he's never quite noticed me before.

“You might be on to something.” He says with reluctant excitement. “But it's a dangerous road you're taking.”

“I wasn't sent here to relax.” I counter. “We need those firebenders.”

“You'll do as you want.” He rolls his eyes. “Like always. Be careful, Korra.” I honestly can't remember the last time he simply called me by my name. He must be serious.

“Right this way, Embress.” I follow Tarrlok to the side chamber where an old woman with a soft measuring tape waits.

She takes every measurement imaginable and some I can't quite believe are relevant to the size of the vest. At some point they hook up this machine they say can measure my heartbeat. I'm not sure I believe them though. The lines it draws are far too sharp. I'd always imagined a pulse as a sort of shifting wave.

At last all the poking and prodding stops and the woman makes her way to a cart piled with boxes. She pulls one out, sticks her hand inside, and extracts a vest.

“This one should do it.” She offers. “Try it on.”

I slip it over my shoulders. It feels snug but not too bad. I could get used to it.

“How does it feel?” She asks.

“Fine enough.” I tell her. “I wasn't expecting it to be comfortable.”

“Fine ain't so fine, dear.” The old woman warns.

“What do you mean?”

“This is before the binding.” She explains. “Any discomfort you have now will be made that much worse when we go to tighten the fit.”

I decide to go for a bigger size. When I ask for an even bigger one she just smiles. “You only get one change. I took the measurements for a reason.”

Then it's off for binding. I watch as they tighten its laces, feel it compressing into my body. I was wrong before. It's not just uncomfortable. It goes way beyond that, bordering on pain. By the time she's finished I can only breathe in shallow gulps. How do people live like this?

But they did. I'd seen it at least once if only for a moment. If he could bear it so could I.

“How do I look?” I pose, my ribs aching a little as they strain against the vest. What was this thing made out of?

“Like you can't quite breathe.” The old gentleman says. “Are you certain you want to go through with this?” 

Not at all! I know what I said but it's more of a justification after the fact of my decision. I really have no idea why I'm doing this. Why I think this will work. It was all that strange feeling I'd gotten before. Now that it's gone I'm left confused.

“It's not so bad.” I lie. “I might even take a couple home with me.”

“Embress I forbid it!” He bursts out.

“I'm kidding.” I assure him. “Since when are you able to forbid an Embress anything?”

“Forgive me, Embress.” His face turns red. “I forgot myself.” 

So many gifts today. Maybe the vest will be worth it after all.


	2. Entanglements

It always takes too long to get this damn thing off. The laces are stubborn and refuse to loosen under Mira's fingers. Mira is the girl they trained to dress me in the Douser. Apparently there were very specific instructions in how it should be worn. Mira saves me the trouble of having to report to the usual clinic like the rest of the firebenders. Of course she is a spy but I try not to hold it against her. I imagine she doesn't have much choice in the matter. 

At last she gets it off and I take in my first deep breath since this morning. It's been like this every day for the last two weeks. Two weeks of short breath and no progress. 

Mira bows before leaving. I've told her she doesn't have to do that but she doesn't listen. She's been well trained in etiquette and that is a hard habit to break. The old gentleman assures me I'll get used to it. It being proper decorum. And yet something about it feels... unnatural

I enjoy my solitude. It so rarely comes nowadays. The only reason I have any tonight is because a scheduled meeting with the firebenders was canceled... again. 

First there had been an emergency at the power plants and everyone was needed to take care of it. Odd that every firebender in the city worked for the energy company. Probably not by choice...

Then there was... I kid you not... a fire. Apparently it's Na Sing Se procedure to lock down every firebender in the event until the investigation is over. It took them all day to get the blaze under control and four more to figure out it was just a little girl with a sparkler. She got bored with it and decided to toss it in a random alleyway that happened to be full of all sorts of kindling.

I noticed the city didn't run out of power then...

Now they're sick. Something I'd never heard of that wasn't deadly per se, just inconveniently uncomfortable and therefore merited quarantine. I believe the terms “blood” and “stool” were thrown about. Funny how they were the only ones to get sick when they seem to be the most isolated from everyone else....

Something is going on with these firebenders. I can feel it. The Magistrates tell their stories but it is becoming harder and harder to believe them. Meanwhile all the most terrible rumors I had heard of start to become more and more real. Not that I had seen any mistreatment but somehow its lack feels suspicious.

Maybe it's because I don't see them at all.

Not once have I seen a group of firebenders enjoying tea at a cafe. Or at the public swimming pool. Or reading a newspaper on a bench. Or on their way to work in the morning. There were so many I had seen doing one or more of these things. People watching is more fun than I'd expected. But never once had I seen anyone with a Douser. I suppose there could be some who manage to take theirs off and blend in with the crowd. But penalties for that were well... severe. And since there were only fifteen-thousand firebenders in the entire city they could afford to be closely watched.

And watch they did. There are some buildings around the city that look more like giant engines than structures. A twisted mix of pipe and metal that always seems to have smoke billowing from their great round chimneys. They were always heavily guarded. At first I thought they were prisons but the old gentleman had explained that they were actually the power plants of the city. 

“That's why they're guarded.” He tells me. “To keep people out.”

Now that I'm thinking about it, I'm not so sure... Maybe my first guess had been the right one. Maybe it was to keep people in.

I had asked where the firebenders stay on one of my many outings and was told throughout Na Sing Se. This seems strange to me since the rest of the city is rather sectioned off. Various groups and subgroups claimed a piece of it for their own, usually because they or their parents had helped create it. People for the most part seem to need their bastions of familiarity. Very few of the Earth Kingdom or Water Tribe mixed. Why would the firebenders be any different?

As far as I knew the way the generators work, they need constant attention and fuel. So if they were detained for four days and the power chugged along just fine, that must mean they have enough space at the plants themselves to keep them there for an extended period of time.

Maybe it's time to test out this little theory.

I go to my trunk and throw open its lid. Inside is an assortment of things of... sentimental value. Toys I once played with. Books worn to the nub with constant readings. And of course what I'm looking for, a dress my mother once wore.

I don't know if it was actually my mother's. I didn't get it from her directly. But it was the same pattern. It had the same fur lining at the hem and the same blue, sleeveless vest. I'm certain of it. My memories of the Water Tribe may be few but I remembered clearly what little I had.

It fits well enough. Tight in the shoulders and the skirt hangs lower than I would like but otherwise it feels... right. Whatever that means. I look in the mirror to see how it sits and there I am. Korra of the Water Tribe, staring back at me with my own confusion. 

This isn't me. I know that's the point but for some reason it bothers me. If things hadn't gone so wrong I'd probably be wearing something like this now. Comfortable in furs by a bonfire with my mother making sea prunes while my father guts his morning catch and...

Enough. I have more important things to do than stand here hung up on a life I never had. I'm Korra of Ashen now. Embress of the Phoenix Clan. It was them who raised me. Not the Water Tribe. They need me now. And I need those firebenders.

I go to leave before I realize I still have my crown on. The Flame of the Embress. Really it's just a fancy golden hair pin molded into a fan of fire. I take it out, my hair falling in long tresses past my shoulders. It feels weird wearing it like this. I almost never have it down. Then again that's the point. I place the Flame in its case, a crystal shell with facets like a gem. When I go to leave the glass distorts the image as I move, making the golden flames seem to flicker. 

On my way out I grab my sack of obols. The coin they use here. They're pretty neat actually. One side is green with a tiny mountain rising out of it. The other is blue and hollow like a deep ocean. The nameless gentleman tells me they aren't painted. Rather the coloration comes from how they forge the metal of the coin. He says if we have time he'll bring us to the mint forge to see how it's done. But he says that about a lot of things.

I strap the purse to my belt then I'm out the door. 

My first instinct is to sneak around town but that probably will just make me look more conspicuous. I try to walk down the streets casually. Just a regular Water Tribe girl out for a night at the market. It's busier than I expect, pockets of crowds wandering the lamp lit streets. Even though no one seems to notice I feel as if everyone is watching me. Just in case I decide to meander my way towards the power plant furthest from my lodgings. By the time I get there I had bought a fur coat to match my new outfit, a red jade necklace carved into a dragon's eye, two pairs of boots, one heavy and fur lined, the other made from otter-snake skin, and some sort of milkshake made from seaweed that is far more delicious than it has any right to be. I sip on it as I close in on the plant.

This one was less like a ship and more like a citadel, pipes and smokestacks stabbing upward into the sky. And of course the retinue of armed guards. It's late and there aren't many people about. Why would they need so many guards late at night? I guess the idea was to keep people like me out.

Let's see how well that works.

It takes a while to case the joint without it looking like that was what I was doing. The security is actually very thorough. No blind spots that I could see. At least above ground. For an earthbender trained by the son of great master Bumi there might just be a way in. 

Doubt flickers in my mind. What if I'm caught? What if there's nothing in there for me to find? What if I'm wrong and just being impatient? 

Who am I kidding? Of course I'm being impatient. But if I'm right patience isn't going to help us get any closer to our goals. I set my things aside, trying to calm myself.

I take in a deep breath, resisting the urge to move. The trick to this was letting the earth do the moving and remaining perfectly still. A hard thing to grasp when bending is all about movement. As I hold my breath I let my senses sink into the ground beneath me, sifting through the rock and soil for a soft path through the earth. I let it out slow and as I do so I sink into the ground, the earth enveloping me, easing me through with gentle, pulsing waves. It grabs me, turns me around and pushes me back up on the other side of the fence, thankfully by where I was aiming. Once you're inside it's hard to tell where you're going.

I lean into the corner I popped out into, avoiding the sight lines from the tower guards. I'm pretty sure I got the timing right on the guard rotation so I should have a couple minutes. Where to now?

I look around. There doesn't seem to be any obvious way inside.

Maybe I didn't think things through...

I hear voices. Damn, they're here early. This is a stupid plan. Abort! Abort!

I breathe in but it's not very deep or calm. When I sink into the earth it isn't a soothing current but a maelstrom tossing me every which way. I have no idea where I am but as I tumble I can only try to grasp at the surface in desperation and pull. 

I emerge in someone's house. Thankfully it doesn't seem to have a floor so I didn't break that at least. That doesn't seem to reduce the shock in the boy's face sitting across from me. Maybe it's just the firelight but he has the brightest green eyes I've ever seen.

“I told you I felt something weird before!” He cries out, voice cracking in excitement and fear.

“Shut up, Bolin.” A deeper, more serious voice says behind me. I turn to see a skinny, tall boy with eyes so brown they're almost red. Or maybe that was just from the fireball in his hand. He seems familiar somehow...

“You're the firebender I saw in the market...” I realize out loud. He looks at me with confusion.

“Who the hell are you?” He demands. I guess he might not have noticed me. Weird how I find that disappointing. “Wait... no way. Embress Avatar?”

“Please.” I beg, holding up my hands. “I just broke through your floor. Call me Korra.”

“You know the Avatar?” Bolin looks ready to pass out.

“I saw her on the street once.” The other boy explains dismissively. “What are you doing here, Avatar?” I guess he didn't want to call me Korra. Still, Avatar was better than Embress. 

“Looking for firebenders.” I tell them honestly. I couldn't think of any lie that would make them feel better about me literally breaking into their home. “You two are the only ones I've seen since I've gotten here.”

“Oh, I'm not a firebender.” Bolin admits recovering from his shock. “Earthbender all the way.”

“What's an earthbender doing in a firebender camp?” I ask aloud. The disorientation from being shot up from underground was taking its time to wear off. 

“Sticking by my big bro, Mako.” He grins ridiculously. I like him immediately.

“You two are brothers?” I find it hard to believe.

“Yeah.” Mako lowers his guard, snuffing out the fireball in his hand. His eyes are still tinged with red. “Why?”

“You look nothing alike.” I tell him. “And then there's the different bending thing.”

“Well we are.” Mako is clearly getting frustrated. “Now you going to tell us why you're looking for firebenders or do I have to call the guards?”

“Oh c'mon, Mako don't be like that!” Bolin moans. “When was the last time we had a pretty girl over?”

“I don't care how pretty she is!” Mako blushes and clears his throat. “I want to know why she's bursting through our floor!”

“Are you guys sick?” I ask.

“What? No.” Mako denies vehemently. “Firebending isn't a sickness.”

“That's not what I meant.” I spark a flame in my palm to hammer in the point. “The magistrates told me you guys were under quarantine.”

“Is that what they're telling people now?” Mako laughs bitterly. “It's just an excuse to keep us here working for them.”

“What?” I don't know what to say.

“There's always some excuse.” Bolin chimes in. “Shortages. Emergencies. Anything that keeps the workers at the plants. Hardly a week goes by before we have to be here again on a twenty four seven basis. I haven't cleaned my room in two weeks.”

“You don't have to be here, Bolin.” Mako reminds him.

“Well I didn't actually, you know, want to clean my room. So you know... Like it better here.” Bolin says unconvincingly.

“You're the worst liar in the world, Bolin.” Mako pinches the bridge of his nose. “I don't even know why you try.” I'm beginning to feel a little forgotten. “You didn't answer my question, Avatar.”

“We're looking to bring you home.” I tell him. Again, I can't think of a good lie.

“Back to the Fire Nation?” Mako scoffs. “No thanks. We remember what happened the last time.”

“We're not the Fire Nation anymore.” I correct him.

“Yes you are.” He dismisses me. “Just because you've changed your name doesn't mean anything.”

“Only a handful of firebenders remain back home.” I tell him, the realization making me sad. “There's hardly anything fiery about it.”

“So you're looking to change that?” Mako accuses. “Bring us back to our former glory?”

“Yes!” I answer impulsively before thinking it over. “Well... no... I don't know!”

“Inspiring.” His voice is so flat and emotionless it hurts. “You ready to move, Bolin?”

Bolin deflates like a balloon, lips sputtering. This is not how I pictured my first encounter with firebenders going. Not that any of this surprises me. There's a long awkward pause where nothing happens yet my awareness of just how strange this moment is builds. The brothers across from me seem to feel the same way. We have no idea what to do with each other.

“So... are you going to leave or...?” Mako doesn't seem to have a plan for his sentence. It hangs in the air like an icicle ready to drop.

“Of course not!” I blurt, not really sure why I'm the one with the indignant tone. I, the stranger who broke into this place. I, who was asking them to consider a kind of life they couldn't possibly imagine. And doing a horrible job of it at that.

“Look, you're like pretty and all.” Bolin starts, his eyes fixated on me. “But I'm not sure how comfortable I am with a girl in my, you know, man... space...”

I tell myself not to laugh. He has the most serious expression on his face. It's obvious he's not being in the least bit ironic... But it's his delivery that is just too perfect... I guffaw for a moment before transitioning to a cough that I hope is somewhat convincing.

“Are you okay?” He asks.

“Fine.” I reassure him. Why am I still laughing? “Just... you know...”

I break down into a fit of undeniable laughter. My efforts to suppress it only seem to compress it into a whine that shrieks as it's let loose. I wonder for not the first time whether I've gone insane.

“Why do people always do that?” Bolin asks morosely.

Mako doesn't seem to find any of this funny. He grabs me by my vest and pushes me up against a wall.

“This might be a game to you, but it's not for us.” He growls. His eyes are so... intense. “So you can take your laughs and your Fire Nation and get the hell out of here!” He throws me to the side. Not rough exactly, but assertively. 

“Fine!” I'm angry and embarrassed and hurt that I could be rejected so thoroughly when all I was trying to do was be honest about everything. I reach into the earth to leave but find I can't focus will all this emotion swirling around inside me.

“I don't think I can!” I admit angrily.

“What?” Mako starts a flame in his palm. For the first time I'm scared he might actually use it.

“I just... can't... right now!” I huff. “You need to be calm for the underground trick to work and I'm all pissed and-”

“You're pissed?” Mako shouts incredulously.

“Guys...” Bolin pleads. “Can you keep it down? I don't want the guards to hear us.”

“Why not?” Mako accuses, turning his fury on his brother. I breathe a sigh of relief.

“Mako, do you really want the guards to come inside our place... with the Avatar with us?” Bolin asks. “Won't that just look... you know... bad?”

“Well she should've thought of that in the first place!” Mako fumes but I notice he does it quietly.

“Well I didn't till it was too late!” I admit, not sure why I'm still putting faith in honesty when it clearly wasn't working. “I tried to get away but I panicked and now here we are!”

“Mako, we have to help her.” Bolin insists. “If she gets caught with us in here it'll be bad for all of us.”

Mako stares at me and I can feel the reluctance in his rage. At last he gives in and snuffs out the fire as he clenches his fist. 

“Fine.” It's so quiet I'm not sure I actually heard it. “We'll get you out but that's it. No firebender is ever going back to the Fire Nation. You hear me?”

I can only nod. He certainly means it.

“So what's the plan?” I ask Bolin.

“I...” He answers hesitantly. “...have no idea.”

“Bolin!” Mako hisses, barely able to keep himself from shouting.

“What?” Bolin throws up his arms. “I was just stating the facts. Doesn't mean I know how to get out of this mess!”

Mako looks to me.

“Hey, I have no idea where we are in your little camp right now.” I tell him. “I got nothin'.”

“Why does it always have to be up to me?” He groans.

Don't I know the feeling...

Mako grabs his chin, contemplating for a long moment. I look over to Bolin who shrugs his shoulders with a pure look of confusion on his face. I don't feel too good about my prospects at the moment. How could I have messed up so badly?

“Ok, I think I've got something.” He turns to me. “Can you lightning bend?”

“Sure... but why?” I wasn't planning on killing anyone today but I suppose if I had to... could I really do it?

Mako spins around and opens a worn chest at the foot of his bed. He tosses a Douser to Bolin and one to me. “Put those on. We're going to hide in plain sight. Dress in our uniforms and show up for a late night shift.”

“Aw...” Bolin moans. “But I just finished a ten hour shift...”

“Another four won't kill you, Bolin.” He admonishes.

“It might!” Bolin argues futilly.

“What do you even do for work?” I ask him, my curiosity getting the better of me as I slip the Douser over my shoulders.

“I make sure everyone's fed.” He says as he does the same. “And monitor bathroom breaks.”

“And clean the toilets!” Mako teases.

“Shut up!” Bolin tosses a bit of sand at his brother.

“Sorry I asked.” I admit. I turn back to Mako. “What about you? Don't you need one?”

“Got it covered.” He tells me as he pulls out a panel from the bottom of his trunk. Inside is... another Douser?

“Why do you have a second Douser?” Bolin asks.

“I'll explain later.” Mako goes to hush him.

“But-!”

“Not in front of the Avatar!” 

Well, if Mako didn't want me to be interested in why he needs a second Douser he certainly failed in that regard. Not that there would be any point in asking him about it now.

“How is this going to work?” I ask instead. “Don't these need to be tied to regulation?”

“They're slightly more lax inside the plant.” I notice he already has his Douser on. And it looks to be woven completely by regulation as far as I can tell. How did he do that so quickly? “Need that extra breath for their energy.“

He goes to help tie mine on. “They leave it up to us to keep it reasonably tight, so long as we don't abuse the privilege.” 

I can't help but the admire the deftness in Mako's hands as he weaves the Douser onto me. He pulls it tight but not so painfully as Mira always does.

“There are always surprise inspections but with a little luck we won't have one today.” He says. “They usually don't do them back to back.”

“Unless they hadn't done one in a while...” Bolin warns.

“I know but do we have any other choice?” Mako asks him. Bolin doesn't have an answer.

“What's wrong with inspection?” I ask him. “Your weave seems tight enough.”

“It's not about that.” Mako explains.”Guards are in charge of small groups working in the generators. They won't recognize you and that's a problem.”

“What's to stop them from not recognizing me anyway?”

“When they're not inspecting you're invisible.” He tells me. “Just as long as you don't do anything to get them to look close you'll be fine. You think you'll be calm enough to do your earth trick in four hours?”

How could I possibly know that? Four hours under the eyes of people who if they just look close enough will be able to sniff me out and that's supposed to make me calm? I'm not even sure I could lightning bend under those conditions. My heart is racing.

“I guess I'll have to be.” I try not to let my voice shudder. Mako looks doubtfully at me anyway.

“In four hours they'll call a break for the showers. They're the closest place firebenders have access to the outer wall.” I try not to wonder aloud how he came to know that. “While everyone's busy getting clean you can do your earthtunnel thingy and escape. Sound good?”

I nod. I guess it will have to be. After Bolin is all set with his Douser...

“Wait... why does Bolin have to wear a Douser in the first place?” I wonder aloud.

“They said the uniform is required.” Bolin sighs. “Believe me. I tried.”

Mako shakes his head and makes his way out with us in tow. I follow him as we walk down the worn dirt path between the apartments that served as the firbenders' homes. There were so many stacked together and there were even more as we make our way up the stairs. Four levels stacked on top of each other and busy as a beaver-ant's den. I do my best to keep my head down and my bangs covering my face but I can only hold my breath as each guard passes me, sure that they'll recognize that I don't belong and we'll be caught.

We manage to make it to the generator without attracting anyone's attention.

“Shit...” Mako mutters under his breath as he notices the guard standing at the entrance. “It's Lukki...”

“What?” Bolin protests. “Lukki's great! So friendly!”

“Exactly.” Mako sighs. “He's one of the few that pays attention.”

“Oh...” Bolin realizes the problem. “Right...”

“What do we do now?” I ask. “We can't go back.”

“We do what we planned.” I can see his resolve etched in his brows. “Just keep your head down and follow my lead.”

I walk after him because I have no choice but I have no idea what I've gotten myself into.

“Hey, Mako!” Lukki greets him. It's strange to me that someone so seemingly good-natured would work for a place like this. “Didn't you just finish your shift?”

“Looking to volunteer for extra work to get privilege hours.” Mako explains.

“Oh ho ho! Got a hot date?” Lukki jabs Mako in the ribs with his elbow. Mako quickly hides his furious expression and laughs it off.

“No... a-actually Bolin does.” Mako sounds a bit nervous as he improvises. We're doomed. “With... Fae.”

“Fae!” Bolin yelps in indignation before realizing his mistake and stretching out the vowel. “aaaaeee... is just the prettiest.” He puts his arm around my shoulder and squeezes. I barely suppress a yelp. I don't think anyone has ever been so aggressively affectionate with me before. Bolin takes a moment to glower at Mako.

“So they want to go out on a date and I'm stuck being chaperone.” Mako finishes explaining.

“We are short-handed...” Lukki muses before his gaze rests on me. “Since when did Fae's hair get so short?”

Mako freezes for a moment in terror before dashing to Lukki's side, whispering something into his ear.

“You got a haircut! It looks so cute!” Lukki compliments with too much enthusiasm. “All right. We'll let the love birds in, but don't expect us to let you slack off in there. The power shortages won't make up for themselves.”

“Thanks, Lukki.” Mako shakes his hand aggressively while gesturing for us to head inside. I don't hesitate, dragging a clueless Bolin along with me. Mako catches us up on our way down the hall.

“What did you say to him?” I couldn't help but ask.

“That you got a bad haircut and were being sensitive about it.” He grins as he answers.

“Not bad.” I admit, somewhat impressed. 

Whatever good feelings about successfully sneaking in deflate within me as we enter the generator room. Now's the part that depends on me.

I wasn't exactly lying when I said I could lightning bend. I can. It's just that it hasn't always been the most... consistent. It's apparently pretty common among Avatars. We're are naturally powerful benders and so it makes balancing the chi involved that much more difficult. Even Roku, considered among the most powerful and subtle of firebenders in living memory was known to struggle with it. Sometimes I'd cast something more like a searing beam of hot white flame that melts even metal. Other times it just fizzles into nothing. Occasionally it explodes. I've managed to get it down for the most part. But still...

All around me are metal plinths that each face their own exposed coil in front of them. Some of them are occupied by benders shooting controlled bursts of lightning at the coils. I watch as the coil catches the energy and sends in into both the floor and ceiling to wherever it is they store it before distributing it throughout the city. Mako takes up one while Bolin dejectedly reports to wherever he needs to go. I take up another and face the coil, thinking it a particularly angry kind of red for copper.

I breathe in, imagining a line that divides my body into two separate, equal, opposing halves. I try to guide the energy across that division, pulling apart the stream that normally makes my breath into fire so that it strains inside of me. I feel tingling in my skin as if I were beset by countless tiny shocks.

And then I let go.

I know it 's coming out right immediately. There's a sense of irreversible flow, as if my entire body is about to sneeze, that shoots up through my arm and crackles into a bolt of lightning that strikes the coil. 

Great! It worked!

Now to do it again... and again... and again... for four hours straight. I honestly don't know if I can do this.

I breathe in again, hoping I can keep this up. And I do, though slower and more awkwardly than the others. Mako notices too, pointing with his chin to a panel in front of me with a dial. Mine is barely a quarter of the way whereas the rest of the benders seem to be somewhere around the middle. So there are quotas to make. I should've known. I'll need to pick up the pace or risk getting noticed.

I try to hide my trepidation but my hands are shaking as I breathe in. When I let go of the tension I notice that the blasts aren't as strong as before. And while I'm picking up the pace the meter doesn't seem to be catching up.

Focus, Korra. I tell myself. You have to do this!

That feeling comes over me again. As if I'm falling down an infinite well with endless passages opening up all around me. They seem to sing to me like my own personal choir. Calling to me just beyond my hearing. There's so much I know in this song. So much I trust. And so I let myself keep falling and the rhythm to my bending starts to come naturally to me.

My body flows as if not entirely my own, tracing the irresistible pattern of stances as the lightning channels through me. They become less and less short, rhythmic bursts and more a continuous flow. Before I know it the meter is more than halfway full. In a matter of minutes I had overtaken the rest. Mako stares at me in pure wonder before remembering himself and getting back to work.

The feeling leaves me again and I'm left with my awkward movements. Still, I manage to find my own rhythm and keep up, sort of, with the others. 

And that is just the first hour. Lightning bending is exhausting but there is little you can do to regulate it. Since the work is in straining to separate the energies within your body, even if the output is weak you still have expended that energy. That's why benders will focus as much of it into discharging as possible early on. Your body tires quickly when expending itself this way. After the first hour production diminishes significantly as the body becomes much less able to separate the energies.

So why then were they making firebenders work for another three hours? It's not very efficient. The benders have to be fed like furnaces in order to keep standing and yet the output from all of that is practically pitiful. So why make them do it?

The answer is in all the faces around me. Haggard. Miserable. We are all exhausted and we haven't even broken our second hour. Already my legs are shaky and weak. And they did this for days on end?

I think it's only my anger about all this that gets me through these miserable hours. I imagine striking at the hearts of the Magistrates that let this happen. At the Hierophant who is in charge of it all. And at last the bell rings and people start heading towards the showers.

“C'mon, Korra.” Mako says, his voice so flat it doesn't sound human. “We gotta go.”

I don't so much walk as sort of lean into a long delayed fall that manages to be in his direction. I have no idea where we are going as I stumble. All I can do is focus on him and trust he knows what he's doing. I'm too exhausted to think of anything else.

I smell the showers before I see them. Wet with a hint of mold. The room is bare and open with leaking faucets hanging from the ceiling. The floor is solid rock. Everyone makes their way in two lines towards the locker rooms in the back. I go to follow the women, figuring even if I get caught it would be nice to get a shower first.

Mako drags me aside. I can't resist as he takes me... somewhere. I honestly don't recall how I got here. We're in another room but there are no lockers. A hallway of some kind... leading... nowhere it looks like. We reach a dead end and he shakes me by the shoulders.

“Korra!” He insists, not loud but urgent. “Wake up!”

Had I been sleeping? I didn't think so but everything is so... fuzzy.

“You have to do... whatever it is you do and get out of here!” He urges further. “We don't have time!”

“I can't...” I tell him, leaning against the wall. I had been trying to reach the earth even as he spoke and all it does is make me impossibly dizzy. I've never felt so exhausted in my life.

“You have to!” He insists.

“I...” I'm trying. Really. It's just so hard to focus. I can feel tears welling up in my eyes. I can't fail here. Now... But I just... “...can't... I'm sorry...”

“Fine.” Mako seems to come to a decision and lifts me up. Again, I have no idea where we are going. It gets dark somehow. I hear his feet splashing in shallow water. Echoes...

I definitely passed out that time. Mako is putting me down. We're at the entrance of this long dark tunnel. The light is so bright all I see is a pale slate of white and him sitting across from me.

“Are you okay?” He asks me. He's never spoken to me so softly before. It's nice.

“I think so...” This moment feels like a dream. Then I wake up and remember. “I messed up.”

“It's not your fault...” He's so quiet, so understanding. So unlike how he's been acting with me up to this point. I wonder if I'm still dreaming. “Everyone loses it their first time.” He gets up and holds out a hand to me. “Think you can make it?”

I take his hand and he helps me up to my feet. I'm still very tired but I'm starting to feel myself again. I go to thank him and when I turn his face is... so very close to mine. I gasp and he kisses me... Or maybe I him... It's hard to tell.

A flood of emotion courses through me. So many. So conflicting. I shudder and I honestly don't know if it's out of anger, disgust, or something else I'm hesitant to describe... I pull away from him, breathless and on an impulse I don't entirely understand I slap him in the face.

He looks at me. Hurt. Confused. I finally let out my breath and feel a little calmer as I draw another one in.

“Thank you.” I tell him, hoping he knows how much I meant it, though I'm not sure if it's for helping me escape or for the kiss. “I have to go.” I turn into the merciless light and it wipes away everything so that I almost forget why my heart is thumping and I'm having trouble breathing. My eyes start to adjust and I realize... I have no idea where I am.

“Okay...” I linger, hesitant. “How do I get out of here?”


	3. Triple Threat

I'm in a meeting with the magistrates again. They all seem to adore them, except Ferra who apparently has grown bored with me already. I don't blame her since I have nothing new to say at any of these pointless gatherings.

“We understand your frustration, Embress.” Amon soothes. “Trust us when we say it is only a taste of what we've dealt with in regards to these firebenders. Are you sure you want to take them back with you?”

“It has been three weeks and I have yet to see one firebender any capacity, official or otherwise.” I know it's a lie but I'd lost my patience days ago. “You said these people were free to leave. They don't even seem free to move about their own city!”

The silence after is a warning but I'm too angry to listen to it. Still, I hold my tongue as Amon considers me with steepled palms.

“We are aware our ways are strange to those who have not lived here in this city.” He begins, his voice calm and cold as ice. “But you must understand that from the beginning we have had to make do with what little has been given to us. Nothing must be lost or wasted or else lives are lost. Only now have we just barely managed to rise above that kind of desperation.”

“What does this have to do with the firebenders?” I ask and even as the words leave my mouth I know it is a mistake.

“Everything.” Amon's voice shakes with venom. “The Fire Nation led us to this. We must take measures to make sure they are not free to do so again. Just one can burn our city to the ground. Do you honestly expect us not to protect ourselves from that?”

I can feel a vein pulsing at the side of my head. This man! This arrogant, pedantic, puerile hypocrite chooses to hide behind victimhood when I'd seen the truth with my own eyes? He doesn't know that of course but the gall of it still stings. A part of me wants me to accuse him here and now and damn the consequences. But of course that wouldn't help anything. 

“I am here to remove your need for protection.” I state through gritted teeth. I crack my neck and try my best to loosen my jaw. It helps if only a little. “Let them come to me and I'll take them back to the Ashen League.”

“You know it is not so simple.” He declares. I'm a little shocked to hear candor from him for once. Straight and to the point. “These are our citizens. We are not sure we can trust them to the custody of a people with rather... dubious past relations with firebenders.”

It takes everything inside of me not to laugh. Instead I smile at this liar's mask. More than ever I want to tear it off, see what kind of monster lives underneath that placid expression.

“Isn't that their choice to make?” I point out.

“Of course.” Amon concedes. “However I feel it is my personal responsibility to make sure that those under my purview are not misled.”

“Misled?” I honestly have no idea where he is going with this. “By whom?”

“By you, Embress.” Amon manages to keep his tone so that it isn't so much an accusation but an unfortunate declaration of truth.

“This is outrageous!” The nameless gentleman erupts. “How dare you accuse the Embress publicly of deceit! Do you have proof of such claims?”

“I accuse the Embress of nothing.” Amon lifts his hands up as if in surrender. “May I speak with you both in my chambers?” My head is spinning. I don't know what I'm expected to do in this kind of situation. To infer such a thing publicly and then ask me to confer with him in private... What kind of game is he playing?

I guess there's really only one way to find out.

“I will speak with you.” I agree. I'm not sure I have any other choice. The nameless gentleman follows me as Amon leads us to his side chambers. The great, wooden double doors open silently and shut just as quietly behind us. There's an odd finality to it. As if those doors would never open again.

Amon makes his way across a long marble desk and gestures for us to sit.

“What is the meaning of this?” The gentleman demands. Amon takes his time to answer, looking at us both with long, measured breaths.

“I did not mean to suggest any ill intent on behalf of the Embress.” He speaks. “For that I apologize. Would either of you like some tea?”

I nod, confused by his sudden change of mood. Outside he had been a scorpion, guarded and relentlessly striking at me. Now he offers me tea and apologies? Somehow I don't think it's wise to lower my guard just yet. 

No reason to refuse good tea. I breathe it in. Jasmine... my favorite. I taste it and it's perfect.

“While the tea is appreciated.” The gentleman sets his cup down upon the Hierophant's desk. “I believe our time would be better spent getting answers.”

“I believe the young Embress is involved in a conspiracy of which she is not aware of.” Amon blurts out unceremoniously.

“What do you mean?” I ask. Something tells me I should be cautious with what I say in the next few moments.

“Precisely that.” Amon continues. “Ashen is a den of vipers. Don't pretend to be offended! You know it better than I do.”

The nameless gentleman had opened his mouth to speak but apparently accepts this admonishment. I may not like it, but Amon is right. The League is an unsteady alliance at best. Some do not believe it will last. They seek to gain as much power and influence before its eventual collapse so that they can rise as the new Firelord in a rekindled Fire Nation. 

Could this be the 'conspiracy' he is referring to? Could Amon's intel be that limited?

“I would appreciate if our lord Hierophant would please just explain why he publicly accused a foreign sovereign of misleading his people.” The gentleman exasperates in one long sigh.

“It was a mistake to air my thoughts in public.” Amon inclines his head and I barely hold back laughter. Does he honestly expect me to believe that was a slip of the tongue just now? “That is why I brought you aside to chambers.”

Making the whole thing even more suspicious.

That's his goal. And I walked right into it. Before I had been a curiosity but people's attention had started to fade, making it easier to get around without notice. Now I'm a full blown person of interest. People will be looking out for me.

Damn.

“Hierophant-.” I begin.

“In this room I am Amon.” He shakes his head and there's something in his voice that makes me believe he means it. As if he is speaking in one long weary sigh. “You may be Korra if you like.”

It's a tempting offer. I'm sick to death of the pomp and graces these people like to engage in. In Ashen things may get hostile in the Council meetings but at least we were open about it. These people seemed perpetually masked, just like their Hierophant. Hidden behind etiquette and protocol. It was infuriating.

But seeing as I might have fallen into one trap I wasn't ready to fall into another.

“I would prefer to keep my title, thank you.” I try to keep the acid out of my voice but I've never been any good at that. Amon seems appeased. Not that it's easy to tell.

“Forgive me.” Amon seems genuinely disappointed. Good. “Embress it is.” He leans back in his chair, gripping the arms as if he were sitting on a throne. “Embress, you were sent here by your family to collect our firebenders were you not?”

“I thought that much was obvious.” I tell him.

“Yes, that's the point.” Amon asserts. “A little too obvious don't you think?”

“I'm not sure what you mean.”

“I'm saying that if your parents had sent you on a mission to weaken my city they would've been a bit more subtle about it.” Amon's voice descends into a growl.

“I am here to bring our brothers and sisters home.” I insist.

“Yes, that was what you were told.” He's sneering. I can tell. Something in the way his eyes are twinkling. “Do you know what is more likely to happen?”

I don't have an answer for him as most of my attention is focused on not trying to show my shock on my face. It's not like my parents have never lied to me before. But about this? 

“Your contact with the firebenders could cause major discipline issues.” He goes on. “Undo years of work. With their acclimation training nearly complete you wouldn't want them to have to start the whole process all over again?” It's taking everything inside of me not to shoot fireballs at his head. 

“You mentioned a conspiracy.” The gentleman reminds Amon.

“Yes.” Amon nods. “I believe your parents knew your presence would be a disruption in our program. I think they plan to use it as a way to start insurrection within our walls.”

“Why would they possibly want to do that?” I could think of a number of reasons they would want to do this to a rival, but since when had Na Sing Se become a rival of ours? “You are across a whole ocean. We have enough problems at home.”

“Problems you need outside help from.” Amon surmises correctly. I wonder just how much he knows.  
“I could give that to you.”

“Oh?” I am intrigued I have to admit. Na Sing Se was full of unique resources. Exotic materials, improvised tech. Things you couldn't find anywhere else in the world. It could be useful.

“Forgive me for being crude, Embress but I feel we have stayed in my chambers longer than is wise.” Amon rises from his chair. “If you would drop this matter with the firebenders and return home I am willing to set up a monthly stipend of twenty thousand obols to the Phoenix Clan for a minimum of one year. If your family deems acceptable we can extend the terms as needed.”

It's a generous offer. One that was more than a little tempting. Father was always hounding me to draw in new business and revenue. This would be enough to get him off my back for a while.

But money was never our family's problem. The Phoenix Clan was the naval power of Ashen and thus controlled trade. Still the other clans nipped at our heels like ravenous wolves. They shared power on land, some with armies fully recovered from the war that tore our former Nation apart. We needed manpower. The extra money could be used to hire mercenaries without digging into our revenue but...

Maybe if I hadn't seen Mako in his Douser... if I hadn't found my way inside the power plant... if I hadn't seen all that I'd had... But no. I wasn't about to leave them here to live like that. Not without at least giving them a choice.

“I'm afraid I couldn't possibly ask you to give such a generous sum.” I refuse, wishing I could see the disappointment behind his mask. “Only moments ago you were telling me how precarious your city's livelihood was. It would bring dishonor on my clan to burden you so.”

“We would be honored to empower our friends, the Phoenix Clan to solidify their station among the Ashen League.” Amon persists.

“Still, I must decline.” I slam shut the offer. He stares at me a moment in silence. If I didn't know better I'd swear his jaw was hanging open under his mask. “Now can we talk about getting me to see the firebenders?”

“They are valued citizens.” Amon tells me. He means valuable and it sickens me. “If they leave, thousands will be without power. It is not as simple as just letting them go. We will let you see them when the time is right.”

“And when will that be exactly?” I ask him.

“When we feel they are no longer a danger to our city.” Amon answers without flinching. It's almost admirable. “We are so very close, Embress. Their training is almost complete. Now if you'll excuse me I believe it's time you were dismissed from the Council. Believe it or not you aren't the only matter on our schedule for today.”

And that's that. He gestures us to follow him out the door and upon arriving back to the Council announces my dismissal. Attendants sweep beside me and escort me out. It's all very graceful and humiliating.

I slam my foot on the ground in the street right before the Hall of Magistrates, sending the slightest tremor out from it. The gentleman places his hand on my shoulder and I look up at him.

“You must control yourself, Embress.” He warns.

“I am!” I insist. “Why do you think the building's still standing?” I make my way back towards our lodgings. It may still be early but I already feel like I need a bath.

“You must control your temper.” He keeps going. Apparently he wants to test just how well I can deal with agitating old bureaucrats. “Even the slightest show of disrespect sets us further from our goal.”

“So you're saying it's my fault they're keeping the firebenders away from us?” I want to turn and scream in his face. I decide it's better if I say it calmly without looking at him.

“Of course not.” He concedes. “We underestimated how much they valued them. All reports showed them as a burden to the city, not an asset.”

“It was never going to be easy.” I realize as I say it aloud. I knew as much when I told Mako. The look of disgust on his face... Even if the City wanted them gone I doubt more than a handful would come back with us. 

Did my parents know this? Was Amon right? Did they just want me to start trouble in Na Sing Se? If so why? And why not tell me?

My head aches and I press my temples with my fingers. Thankfully the gentleman stays mercifully quiet for the rest of the walk. I unravel my douser as I make my way up the stairs. Mira hates when I do it on my own. Says I have too rough a touch and it stretches the bonds, making it harder to wrap me up.

Good. I'm not feeling very charitable to spies at the moment. She's lucky I don't tear it to pieces while I'm at it. 

I have it off by the time I make it to the bathroom, mostly an intricately carved, square raised hollow of marble that is seamlessly connected to the floor. It's a marvel of bending work. The attendant sits off to the side, a small, old woman who looks as if she were carved from stone. I tend to forget she's there.

“Would the Embress like me to draw her a warm bath?” She uses my title but she's the only one who still talks to me as if I were a child. I hated it before but there's something... comfortable about it now. Still, I'm not in the mood for anyone's company.

“Leave me. I'll draw it myself” I command her. Her eyes widen fractionally. It's not often I order her to do anything. She bows her head and ambles along out the door.

I open the marble faucet and water floods in. With a breath I reach out through the stream and grab hold, pulling the water so that it fills the tub in moments. 

With another breath I place my palm on the surface of the water. The cold of it sends a chill up my arm but as I let out my breath I feel the water warm. It takes a few moments of adjusting but soon I have the temperature just right. I peel the rest of my clothes off and dip inside, moaning softly as I feel the water hug me in its hot embrace up to my neck.

This is exactly what I needed. My whole body relaxes and I sink in when something starts to burn in the hollow of my neck. I go to touch it and realize I'd forgotten to take off my pendant. I'd worn it for as long as I could remember. It was given to me by...

No need to think about him now.

But it's too late. It's hard not to see his face when I look into the ruby flames of the necklace. Firelord Zuko. He was older than I'd thought he'd be. But then again back then I thought everyone was so old. Still he was grey and withered. And handsome in a sad sort of way. I'm not sure if I'm thinking that now or if I'd always thought of that.

He called it the Seal of the Living Flame. I just thought it was pretty when he gave it to me. Pretty and heavy. Later I would find out it was a royal artifact. After their crowning a Firelord must go through a secret coronation. No one but they and the Fire Sages are allowed to witness it. Upon success they receive the Seal and its protection.

Of course it's useless now. The Fire Nation is no more and the Seal just some superstitious, ceremonial nonsense. It's a risk to have it at all. All royal artifacts had been surrendered and destroyed by the League so that no one could use them as symbols to gather supporters around. If they knew I still had it... it could mean trouble.

Still, I couldn't let it go. He may have been mad but Zuko saved my life. Even after I tried to kill him. I may have only been five but I'd given him a few good punches to deal with. And then he found me a new family after my old one had left me. 

“As long as you wear it no one may harm you...” He told me back then. If only that were true... But I wear it anyway, even when I sleep. I'm not sure I know why anymore.

I take it off, setting it on the lip of the tub and slip further in the water. With a snort I heat it up until it starts to almost burn. There's something soothing about the sensation.

I come back up for air among tendrils of steam. My skin is red from the heat but I don't care. I lean back and rest my head on the marble. Somehow it's still cool and the contrast with the searing heat all over my body is exquisite.

Just as I settle into my own little niche of paradise there comes a knock on my door.

“I don't want to be disturbed.” I groan loudly with nothing to hide my annoyance. Everyone in the household knew better than to bother me when I'm in the bath. The knocking comes again and I open my mouth to scream at whoever it is that has decided to risk their life today. Then I realize that the knocking isn't coming from the door.

As I look out the window I see a figure flying towards me. It crashes through, sending shards of glass everywhere. It's a miracle he isn't cut to pieces. Only when he stands up do I realize he's encased in metal armor.

Before I can guess who he is and why he's here the man launches a metal plate towards me. I grab at the marble slab at my side and tear it from the rest of the tub, raising it like a shield. The metal slams into it with a sharp twang and a hideously loud snap. Dust and rubble fly as I toss the marble at him, water flooding in a rush out of the broken wall of the tub. 

I stand up, a rush of air flowing over my naked skin. Reaching out my arms I sink into the flow of the water in front of me and raise it up, freezing it as it rises. My attacker jumps up, the water only managing to catch his metal boot as his foot slithers out of it. He lands a few feet in front of me. I watch as he prepares a punch. I can't believe how fast he can move in that armor. I don't know if I'll be able to block it in time.

Then comes another figure. Thin. Vicious. Familiar.

Mako jumps in from the broken window and blasts the metal stranger mercilessly with fire. He holds his stance, locked onto the figure with both palms spread and a jet of flame erupting between them with no end in sight. The other man tries futilely escape the onslaught but Mako is relentless. The look of fury on his face is terrifying.

At last the man decides he would rather not be cooked alive and leaps out the window. There's fire everywhere. On instinct I melt the ice and spread the water all around, flooding the room with steam. Which is good considering I now realize I'm alone naked in a room with Mako. For now he is a hazy silhouette in front of me and if there is any justice in the world I will be the same to him.

We hadn't seen each other since he helped me escape from the power plant. There was the kiss. Then the slap. Then the long, silent, horribly awkward walk as he led me back to somewhere I recognized.

And now this. There has to be a towel somewhere around here.

“Are you okay?” Mako asks.

“What are you doing here?” I ask back. “And why is he trying to kill me?”

“I don't have time to explain.” Mako raises his hands.

“You are in my bathroom and I'm naked.” I'm trying to keep myself from shrieking and barely doing a good job of it. “Make time.”

“I'm kind of... sort of... in a gang.”

“A gang?” What does that mean?

“It's...” I see him scratch his head. “... really complicated.”

“Embress!” The muffled voice of the gentleman comes at me through the door as he jiggles the handle to the door. Thankfully it's locked. “Embress are you all right?”

“You have to hide!” I hiss as quietly as I can. My heart is pounding and the heat in here is starting to make me feel faint. I find a robe by the chair where the attendant usually sits and wrap myself in it.

“And where would I do that?” Mako looks around. There aren't any nooks or curtains or anything really for him to crouch behind. “I should just go.”

“I'm not letting you go till I get answers.” I insist. Then I get an idea. “Lie down.”

“What?” The steam is starting to dissipate. I can see the confusion on his face.

“Against the wall over there.” I explain. He looks like he's going to be stubborn. 

“Embress!” The gentleman is sounding more concerned. “Please answer me!”

“Do it!” I half plea, half order. Apparently it convinces Mako cause he does what he's told. I grab at the tub, what's left of it anyway, and crack it as gently from the floor as I can before lifting it over the prone form of Mako. Water shoots from the broken pipe in the hollow where the tub once stood. It's a shame. I really liked this tub.

“Wait.” Mako seems to be rethinking things. Before he has a chance to get up I slide the marble over his body, leaning the broken side against the wall. There. Hidden away in his own private chamber. By the time I get to the door I'm sure the gentleman is about to break through.

He bursts in as I unlock it, nearly knocking me down in his hurry. With wild eyes he checks every corner of the room, flames lit up in his hands. Once he's convinced no one is with me he lets his guard down and rests his hands on my shoulders. They're still warm from the flames he conjured.

“Are you all right, Embress?” He asks.

“I'm fine.” I tell him but my voice is shaking. “Someone attacked me.”

“Who?” He demands.

“I don't know.” Even I notice my voice sounds vague... detached. I play that up a bit. “A metalbender, I think. He was in a suit of armor... He moved so fast...”

The gentleman turns away from me and bends down to pick something up. It's the boot I'd caught when I tried to freeze the man in the metal suit. He runs his fingers along the seams in its plates.

“I recognize this type of armor.” He muses then tears his hand away with a grimace, his thumb blooming with red as he goes to suck on it. “The Triads have metalbenders who use it.”

“The Triple Threats?” I'm shocked. The the Triple Threat Triads were terrorists. A rogue group of firebenders and sympathizers that have gone to extreme lengths to fight for firebender freedom. Why would they want me dead? 

“They send them in as shock troops to soften up enemy forces before an attack.” He explains.

“Is that all they've got?” My adrenaline rush comes too late and I feel pumped.

“A single metalbender like that can take out a troop of benders.” The gentleman chides me. “You're lucky to be alive.”

“Why would they come after me?” I ask him.

“I have no idea.” A look of concern furrows his brow. “What worries me is that they're around at all. Official word had it that they had finally been put down and their known leaders executed.”

“Looks like they got over it.” I look around sadly at my now ruined bathroom. Where am I supposed to relax now? 

“We'll need to discuss changes in your security.” The gentleman continues and I sigh. He's right of course but the last thing I need is an eye-catching retinue.

“Can this wait till I'm properly dressed?” I beg.

“Of course, Embress.” He seems to finally realize that I am only in a robe. “Excuse me.” As he goes to leave he turns around and pokes back into the open door. “I will of course have guards escort you to your quarters and stand watch.”

And so it begins. Two nearly identical guards with tall spears appear seemingly out of nowhere and arrange themselves uncomfortably close around me. I feel myself carried along with them as they head towards my quarters. They stay outside, but only after a thorough search.

“We'll be back to check up on you in five minutes, Embress.” They bow before they leave. Funny how quickly they seem comfortable with giving orders to their sovereign.

They come back as promised. Thankfully I had decided that swiftly covering myself in something decent took precedence over style and was dressed when they did. This did lead me into putting on a long black skirt I didn't know I owned and a tight fitting silver top with a strap of fabric that draped over my shoulders like the border of a cloak. With the skirt billowing out I felt like a feather duster. 

As I look at myself in the mirror I realize in all the rush I had forgotten about Mako. It might be difficult to uncover him with these two shadows following me everywhere. They'd want to know why I want to go back there. I go to touch my neck, run my finger across the gold chain of my pendant like I do so often absentmindedly. But it isn't there.

“Excuse me, sirs.” I coax, not sure it's possible to crack through their icy veneer. “Would you escort me back to the washroom? I seem to have misplaced something.”

“If the Embress would describe what she is missing we would be happy to look for it for her.” The guard replies. Damn. Should've anticipated that one.

“It is somewhat of a... delicate nature.” I try to make my voice purr but the series of events has me rattled. “It's important that I be the one to find it.”

The guard considers me a moment from the side of his eyes before clearing his throat. “Of course, Embress. Follow me.”

I'm honestly shocked that worked as I go to follow the two of them. We run into no one as we make our way back and thankfully the place itself seems abandoned.

“Looks like they've already secured the site.” The guard sounds impressed. “We should make this quick, Embress.” I nod before heading inside, closing the door behind me. I hesitate a moment. They'll never let me out of their sight if they go for the door to find it locked. But it's better than having them walk in on Mako and I.

I take in a deep breath and look around. No sign of the pendant anywhere on the floor. Not that I expected to see it there. A part of me already knew where it was.

I very gently lift the tub cover from over Mako who is lying exactly as I had left him. I guess the situation didn't leave him with much choice. The main difference of course is that he's holding my necklace.

“Nice dress.” He tells me, seemingly unperturbed. “How long was I in?”

“Twenty minutes.” I guess.

“Felt longer.” He grumbles.

“I guess it would.” I shake my head.

“This is pretty.” He lifts up my necklace, pointing to the ruby flame. “Looks kinda Fire Nationy.”

“Give that back, please.” I beg quietly. I don't like the look on his face.

“Aren't Fire Nation artifacts a big no-no back where you're from?” He pushes. “Gotta purge everything that reminds you of what you did, right?”

“I didn't do anything.” I snap back at him. “In fact I stopped it.”

“Oh I know the party line.” Mako looks at me with such fury it makes me gasp. “'The Avatar defeats the Firelord at last.' What were you... like... six?”

“Five...” I correct.

“Even more believable.” He mocks.

“Look, we don't have much time.” I urge.

“So let me get out of your hair.” He turns towards the window, setting his foot on the pane.

“If you leave without answering my questions I'll set the whole city after you.” That seems to give him pause. He turns back around, looking like a cornered wolf. 

“What do you want from me?” He growls.

“Are you working with the Triple Triads?” I ask. His eyes widen and he looks away. That would be a yes. “Why?”

“I told you it's complicated...” He still won't look me in the eye.

“What's complicated about it?” I'm trying to keep my voice down but my head is spinning. “They kill people... innocent people...”

“Who's innocent?” Mako demands, finally looking up to meet my eyes. “You and your League?” He's furious but for the first time it doesn't make me afraid. “Every day I walk by ordinary people. Living out their lives knowing how me and my brother have to scrape by and they just... don't... care.”

“So... what?” I implore. “People deserve to die because they want to focus on their own lives?” 

“If it costs others...” Mako is so very quiet. “Maybe.”

“They tried to kill me.” I point out.

“Yeah... I don't know why they're doing that.” Mako rubs the back of his head. “But I came to stop it as soon as I saw him coming for you.”

“Oh, so everything's fine now?” I jab at him.

“Of course it isn't!” He admits, throwing his arms up in the air. “I have to go. I'll ask around. See what I can dig up. Think you can meet with me tonight at midnight?” He's grinning at me. Why is he grinning at me?

I don't answer.

“I'll be at the clocktower in Emerald Park.” He mounts the windowpane again and waves goodbye. “See ya there.” He flashes the necklace in a glittery flourish one last time before he drops from sight. 

“I don't even know...” I call out as I rush to the windowsill, peering over and finding myself unsurprised to see no one below me. “...where that is.” I finish uselessly.

I can't believe it! The bastard is holding my pendant hostage to get me to see him again and I didn't even know where he was going!

I huff and then do my best to compose myself before going to the door again. Just in time as when I go to unlock it the guards let themselves in.

“Did you find what you were looking for, Embress?” One offers.

“No...” I tell him. I feel myself sinking as I ponder just how many aspects of my life that question applies to. 

“You know. I think I've earned myself a night out. I'm already dressed for it.” I give them a twirl to accentuate the point. “Do you two know where the good parties are?”

The two look at each other and without word or expression come to an agreement.

“Embress, I do not believe it is a good time for you to be outside the premises.” One argues.

“Why not?” Again that shared look. I'm beginning to wonder if they share a brain as well.

“You were just attacked.” The other reminds me.

“Yes.” I admit. “That's true.”

“Protocol has us on lockdown.” The first explains.

“Yes, but our facilities have been compromised.” I argue. “That changes protocol to... stealth and evasion yes?”

“This isn't a military mission.” The first counters. 

“It didn't start as one but there has been an unprovoked attack on an Embress of Ashen on foreign soil.” I cut him off. “Military protocol applies.”

“She's right.” The nameless gentleman calls from behind me, making me jump. “I've been discussing the situation with our captains.”

“Without me?” I turn and fix him with a glare.

“Typically officials aren't included in strategy meetings about their security.” He assures me. “It's true this base of operations has been compromised. We have two options. Either avail ourselves of the hospitality of one of the Magistrates...”

“We'd be entirely at the mercy of their security.” I cut in. “We wouldn't be able to do anything without them knowing about it.”

“I thought you would disapprove so I'm making preparations to move us back to our ship. We will be operating out of there from now on.” The gentleman smiles at me. “Since it will take time to do this discretely I suggest you go out and enjoy yourself. It should distract the eyes of our hunters.”

“With their target.” The other guard breaks his silence at my side.

“It's a risk but better for us in the long run.” The gentleman assures. “We are putting plans in place to add misdirection to our location.” He shakes his head as I go to ask. “The less you know the better. Just go out and enjoy yourself. The more public, the better.”

“And where is my retinue of guards?” I ask.

“They're already in place.” The gentleman tells me. “We planned for this.”

Damn. He'd trapped me pretty effectively with my protection. I could manage a detail if I knew who they were but apparently the gentleman had thought of that. He must really think the Triads are a threat.

The metal man flashes at me from my memory. He was able to shoot the metal like arrows. Move as if he were wearing cloth. Faster even. As if it were the metal moving him and not the other way around. I barely made it out against one and that was because of Mako. What if they sent more after me? 

I have to risk it if I expect to find answers. Mako seems to have some. He's the only firebender I've managed to get in contact with. The only lead I have to get the firebenders back home. 

Is that really it? Or is it just because I want to see him again? 

If Amon's right my parents never expected me to succeed, just cause problems. Is that what I want to do? Is that what they really believed would help our family?

A knock at the door jolts me back from my doubts. Six uniformed guards surround me as the gentleman makes his way towards it. He opens it and I see Bolin in the doorway with a sad bouquet drooping from his hand. He cowers before the glares of my guards and the gentleman.

“Hi, Korra.” He says awkwardly. “Is this a bad time?”

“You know this miscreant?” The gentleman is aghast.

“He's an earthbender I met on one of my shopping trips.” I jump in.

The two guards at the door drag Bolin inside. Two break off from me to surround him. He holds his hands up, petals falling from the pitiful flowers. “What's... going on?” 

“The Embress was just attacked.” The gentleman explains. “What is your reason for coming here?”

“I... I... just wanted to ask Korra - I mean – the Avatar – I mean Embress.... out? On a... you know... date?” He looks worriedly over at me. “Are you okay?”

“I don't think he's with the Triads, sir.” One of the guards comments.

“I'm fine, Bolin.” I answer. “Sorry about all this.”

“I should come back later...” Bolin tries to back up but runs into the implacable shoulders of the guards behind him.

“On the contrary.” The gentleman muses aloud. “I think you're exactly what we need.”


End file.
